This invention relates generally to bird feeders and relates, more particularly, to bird feeders intended for feeding hummingbirds.
It would be desirable to provide a hummingbird feeder capable of holding foodstuff which is attractive to fruit flies which, in turn, are attractive to hummingbirds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hummingbird feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder having a food-holding interior which is easily accessible to a user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder for holding foodstuff intended to attract fruit flies which, in turn, attract hummingbirds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which is esthetically appealing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which possesses openings through which fruit flies can pass for access to foodstuff contained within the feeder but which resists the passage therethrough of insects which are appreciably larger than fruit flies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.